Unmasked
by DetoxAngel
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title. Read A/N before reading. Alternate story for OMG, Kakashi sensei is hot! Completely different plotline. Kaka/Naru/Sasu. Sakura-bashing.


Unmasked

A/N: Sorry about OMG Kakashi sensei is hot, I'm not going to continue it, but I've already said that. This, is my apology story to make up for giving up on OMG. Please, read and enjoy. I knoa the timeline is messed up, that's why it's a PWP/AU of sorts. That and I wrote this before I watched all of Naruto. May contain spoilers. Again, for all of those who read Situational Hazard and didn't read chapter 24 read that and thanks again for all that reviewed. I'm so happy to be done with it. Chapter 25 was just an alternate bonus ending, kind of. Okay, I'm shutting up now.

* * *

Naruto turned to them, his eyes squinted mischievously, his smile hinting at devious actions yet to come. He held his hand up as if he were telling a great secret.

"Hey…you wanna see it, don't ya?" He asked them in a low curiosity-nagging voice.

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow.

"I'd say it's time."

"For what?" Sasuke was in no mood for his goofy attitude today, all he really wanted was to go home and forget about these dummies.

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about."

Naruto's face contorted into a sharp-toothed evil grin, the darkness of his mischief clouding around him in a hazy red curtain.

"Kakashi sensei's…. real face!" He cried out dramatically, holding the flashlight he pulled out of nowhere to his face in front of her.

"What's the matter with you?!" she screamed and punched him in the head just like a typical kunoichi female.

Sasuke frowned and began to walk away in disgust at his blonde-haired teammate's stupidity. "Please, this is lame. You can count me out. We finished today's mission, I'm out of here." He walked away with his hands in his pockets, hoping to get away from the two idiots, when Naruto said in a low voice,

"What if he has lips….

Sasuke froze.

"….like a blimp?"

The image of Kakashi sensei pulling his mask off to reveal a pair of huge red lips was almost too much to bear. His body wiggled and shook in an effort to get the picture out of his head.

'_Just one more little push….' _

Naruto continued in a sneaky little voice, "Or maybe bucked teeth?"

Sasuke wobbled with indecision. He was….curious about that. What WOULD Kakashi sensei's face would really look like? There was a possibility of his sound, tough, perverted sensei having these….attributes….it wouldn't hurt to just….see if it were true….

Naruto snickered evilly. "Now you wanna see, don't you?"

Sasuke returned with his eyes closed in defeat. "Alright, so how are we going to do this?"

They had tried everything under the sun to get Kakashi to take his mask off for them, but to no avail. The silver-haired Jounin was perceptive, always getting away or foiling any plans they worked hard to come up with. In the end, underneath his mask was….another mask. And it was _not _cool.

They just had to see it! Sasuke was getting fed up, Naruto's nerves were singed and Sakura was just following Sasuke's example.

"That's it! Nothing's gonna stop me from seeing that face!" Naruto declared. He was going to see it, and that was that!

"How do you propose we do it? I'm pretty eager to see it myself. After all, we've tried everything, even that dumb idea of yours." Naruto gave him a baleful look.

"We're ninja, remember? We can do this, goodness knows how bad I wanna see, I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna see his face….today!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement. He would not wait another day. All week he and his teammate had been busting their butts to get Kakashi sensei to lose the mask and damned if their failures weren't frustrating.

"But…." Sasuke muttered. Sakura, being the ever-annoying one, worse than Naruto himself, leaned in.

"But…" She repeated in that annoyingly girly voice of hers.

"Naruto, come over here for a second, I've got a plan."

Sakura pouted. "What about me? I wa--

"Naruto." Sasuke repeated without looking at the pink haired annoyance, jerking his thumb over in the direction he wanted to go.

Naruto smirked and followed him eagerly, dying to know what the Uchiha boy had in mind. Sasuke was smart, but their Jounin sensei wasn't exactly slow himself. He thought it was funny how Sakura didn't seem to be included in their conversation but oh well, he mused, she'd find out later.

Sasuke waited until the kunoichi girl was out of hearing range and lowered his already deadpan voice to a deep whisper. "We have to get rid of her." He simply said.

"What? Get rid of--

"Sakura. We have to get rid of her. I can't stand it, she's so annoying. I don't want her messing this mission up for us." Sasuke glared over at Sakura, who smiled and waved.

'_Ugh'_ he snorted to himself.

Naruto looked over at her for a long while and instantly came to a decision. He liked her and all but….She had to go. "Ok, what do we do?"

Sakura stood by and watched the two male genin whisper to each other, occasionally glancing at her. She smiled widely, hoping they were including her in their master plan. Little did she know, they were excluding her.

"Sakura, come here?"

She ran happily over to them, resisting the urge to glomp Sasuke. "Yeah, so what's the plan, guys?"

Sasuke smirked. "The plan….is to…" He stalled for dramatic effect whilst Naruto crept up behind her, and she, being the weakest ninja ever, didn't suspect a thing. Naruto raised his left hand slowly.

"What is it Sasuke? The suspense is killing me!" Sasuke almost cringed in disgust. He glanced quickly up at Naruto and the blonde boy nodded and brought his hand down on Sakura's neck hard, knocking her out.

Sasuke sighed, and turned away. "You figure out what to do with her and meet me back here when you're done."

Naruto nodded eagerly. He was so excited, he wanted to just dump her in an alley and get to Sasuke as fast as he could, but he knew that he would suffer dearly for it later so he quickly ran with her slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, disregarding the looks the village people gave him. Knocking on a door, he shoved Sakura in the man's arms and took off before he could say anything.

He had to get back. Sasuke was waiting! Smiling all the way, he nearly tripped over Konohamaru, who was trying to conceal himself under a big square rock in his attempt to take down his "rival".

Rocks weren't square! Who was that kid trying to fool?

He skidded to a stop in front of the dark-haired boy, who was waiting patiently all of the three minutes it took Naruto to get back. "That was fast…what did you do with her?" Not that he cared, but that didn't mean that he wanted to get in trouble over it.

"I left her with some guy." Sasuke squinted. Reckless as it sounded, he shrugged nonchalantly, not caring in the least. Sakura could defend herself. Depending on who Naruto left her with. Oh well. He was anticipating his plan far too much to let that annoying brat's well being bother him.

"Come on, we don't have much time before he goes to meet Iruka sensei. I know where he is now." Naruto couldn't hop through the trees fast enough! They finally stopped in the middle of the forest in a large clearing where Kakashi normally read his pervy books.

He was alone. All alone.

Sasuke smiled to himself. This was it.

He jumped out of the bushes and in front of his sensei, looking down at him until he looked up. Kakashi's eye rose from his book to see two of his students looking up at him expectantly. Where was the other one?

"Is there…something you boys need?" He asked calmly.

Naruto stepped forward and thrust his finger out. "Yeah, as a matter of fact there is! You can start by taking the mask off right now! You tricked us good last week, but you won't get away this week, we wanna see your face, and you're gonna show us or I'll make you!" He screamed in his unnaturally loud, overly confident voice.

Kakashi looked the blonde shinobi up and down before turning his bored gaze to Sasuke, who had his hands in his pocket, silently watching him.

"That again? You still want to see my face? Well…" The boys leaned forward in anticipation, their eyes wide and imploring. Would Kakashi sensei really show them his face? Would he really?! Sasuke prepared himself for Kakashi to do something lame and try to ruin his plan, but he thought this out very well. Kakashi wasn't going anywhere.

Naruto huddled against him, his blue eyes boring into his sensei's face. "Well…"

For all of his planning, Sasuke expected it to be difficult to get his sensei to take it off, thinking that something would go terribly wrong or the Jounin would do something cruel and crush their hopes, but the last thing he expected was for Kakashi to simply reach up and yank his mask down without another word.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes went blank with shock.

Kakashi looked down at them and put his book in his back pocket. "Yes…I suppose it is a bit of a shock to see that I do indeed, HAVE a face. And a mouth, and a nose, and a chin and that other stuff other people have."

The boys didn't move. They couldn't. They couldn't believe their eyes. Kakashi's face was….

"Ahha…." Naruto uttered, trying to find his voice and say something at least remotely intelligible, but nothing but that small 'ahha' came out. Sasuke's dark eyes were widened to the point that it covered almost his entire forehead, his mouth hanging open.

Kakashi didn't know what the big deal was; it was only his face. Were they that surprised to know that he had one?

"What? What's with you two? Is something wrong?"

The two ninja's shook their heads stiffly. Sasuke finally pulled out of his shocked stupor to grab Naruto's arm and tug. "Thanks Kakashi sensei, Naruto c-come on let's go train." Naruto nodded, not taking his eyes off of the older man's face and allowed Sasuke to drag him back into the woods.

Kakashi frowned in suspicion. Sasuke never offered to train with Naruto. "Weird." He mumbled to himself, pulling his mask back on and his book out. He really wanted to get back to the chapter where Junko and her lover went back to her apartment for 'tea'. He grinned perversely, turning the page in earnest.

Sasuke stopped and let go of Naruto's arm and fell to his knees, breathing hard. He made sure to get very far away from Kakashi very fast before he said what he was going to say.

"I don't believe it…."

Naruto twitched, sitting down against a tree. "Who would have thought…."

"….he had a face like that."

"No way…" Naruto shook his head, but the image of his sensei's face wasn't going anywhere.

"I've never seen….anyone with a face so…."

"…perfect." They said in unison.

"I thought he was….I thought…" He paused, not knowing what he thought. He just didn't think Kakashi would have looked so normal. There wasn't a single thing wrong with his face, not one flaw, not one blemish, not even a shadow of facial hair. Nothing. Just perfection, save for the scar across his left eye. One thing was for certain: Kakashi Hatake was a VERY handsome man. The most handsome they had ever seen.

"I wanted to say something but shock has a way of shutting people up, even you, Naruto." Naruto glared at him.

"What do you suppose he'll say when we see him tomorrow? We embarrassed ourselves back there pretty bad. I'm actually glad Sakura wasn't here otherwise we might not have ever gotten to see. Still…maybe it would have been a good idea if we didn't."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. Maybe it would have been wise to keep their curiosity to themselves. That was why that man and the waitress in the Ramen shop were blushing with hearts in their eyes at Kakashi. With a face like that, he could hardly be surprised.

With a face like that, Kakashi had no reason to wear that mask. With a face like that, he could make anybody just about blush themselves to death. With a face like that…why did he always read those dirty books when….

With a face like that….he could have anyone he wanted?

"Sasuke, I don't know if what we did was right cuz…you know, now I…feel funny…sort of, I mean I…..

"I know Naruto, I feel it too. That face….I guess there's a reason he hides it. We'd have probably spent more time staring at him than training and then we'd have ended up being weak like Sakura." He shuddered at the thought. Sakura was ridiculously untalented, the only thing she had going for her was her brain and even that wasn't enough to make her a real Shinobi. The only thing it made her was a real pain.

After all they had gone through to see his face, when they finally got to see, they instantly wished they hadn't.

"Maybe he's using that thing that Grandma Tsunade uses to make her young and beautiful. Yeah, that must be it."

Sasuke shook his head. "Even if he was…at some point in his life….that face….

He was right. Kakashi's face was that way in real time or it was altered, either way, it was his face. His…. gorgeous face…

"The next few months of our training are going to awkward. If it weren't for your annoying idea, I wouldn't be in this mess now."

"Are you saying this is my fault?!" Naruto yelled indignantly. No way he was being blamed for this! Sasuke wanted to see it as much as he did, if not more. It wasn't his fault Sasuke wanted to see if he had a weird face!

"Come on Sasuke, be fair. I mean, really, who isn't curious about what's under that mask?! Sooner or later, this would have happened!"

Sasuke looked away defiantly. Someone had to be responsible, and it wasn't going to be him. Since Naruto was there, and it was originally his idea, who better to blame?

"So…I mean…Sasuke, what do you think? Do you think he knows that he has that kind of face?"

"No." The Uchiha boy answered immediately. If the Jounin had known, he wouldn't have showed them. He genuinely didn't know why they reacted the way they did, Sasuke could see the confusion in his eyes.

"How in the world could he not know?!"

"Well, from what I've heard he's been wearing that mask since he was a kid. I don't know, maybe he was born with it on or something. Anyway, he must see himself in the mirror…..right?"

Naruto was silent. What…what if…what if Kakashi sensei never actually saw his reflection? He was a ninja after all, they never cared about vanity in the least. Could it have been that he really didn't know?

"I dare you to ask him. It was my idea to go to him and ask with Sakura out of the way, now all you have to do is simply ask him if he owns a mirror. Be discreet, don't be an idiot like you usually are."

Naruto growled and flipped him the finger. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You just say when buddy!"

* * *

Kakashi knew he was late again. He hopped through the trees leisurely, in no real hurry to get where he was going. He was, however, curious to see how Naruto and Sasuke acted this morning, after what happened yesterday. He didn't see the big deal, he had what they had, nothing about him, as far as he knew, was so far out of the ordinary to produce that kind of reaction. And that waitress in the Ramen shop…what was up with her?

He dropped down in front of the three unsurprisingly angry ninja. His eye immediately went from Sasuke to Naruto, completely ignoring Sakura.

"So, what's your excuse this time, huh? Did a black cat cross your path? Was there traffic in the trees? Hm? What is it this time?" Naruto asked with a displeased expression. He, apparently, wasn't thinking about yesterday. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal after all.

"Actually, I had to walk my dog and he was taking really b--

"Eww! Kakashi sensei, we don't need to know that, even if it is a lie!" Sakura squealed annoyingly.

How did they always figure he was lying? For all they knew, he really could have been walking his dog. He had dogs, but he didn't walk them. Still, they had seen through his lie. It was a good one though, he thought.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. The last time Kakashi was late, he claimed he had been jumped by ninja from another village and that they got away. That was the biggest load he had ever heard. All he really wanted was for Kakashi to show up early and end their day when they were supposed to instead of making up for his lateness on their free time. Now he had to suffer that bored looking gray eye staring at him the way it was. He quickly glanced at Sasuke, who was doing a better job at keeping his composure. Naruto inwardly wished he were suffering too.

"Now, I don't have any missions for you guys today, b--

"WHAT?! THEN WHY THE HECK DID YOU MAKE US WAIT OUT HERE FOR ALL THIS TIME?!" Naruto screamed. Sakura looked like she would attempt to throw a kunai at Kakashi and Sasuke had a scarily angry look on his face.

Kakashi scratched his head and replied in a calm voice, "We were supposed to go and do a B rank mission,"

Naruto felt like crying.

"…but there was a bit of a problem at the village we were supposed to go to. The person we were scheduled to escort was killed this morning and I only got word a few hours ago myself." Kakashi waved his hand. "You are dismissed."

Sakura, being the…ugh…that she was, stuck around longer than Naruto and Sasuke did.

Naruto stopped in mid run, wondering why Sakura was staying behind. Sasuke had stopped too. They crouched behind a tree and listened in.

"Kakashi sensei, the strangest thing happened to me yesterday. I was with Sasuke and Naruto and then all of a sudden I blacked out. I think Naruto knocked me out and I don't know why."

Tattletale! Naruto growled under his breath. Sakura could be such a little bitch!

"I was wondering what happened to you when they came to see me."

Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion then in rage. "They went without me?!" She yelled, looking around. "When I get my hands on them I'm gonna kill them both! Why would Sasuke do this to me, he knew how badly I wanted to go, ugh, and Naruto, I'm going to castrate that little brat!"

Kakashi pulled out his book, obviously bored with her already. In a flat tone, he asked, "I don't see what the big deal is, they asked to see my face again. I was tired of you guys asking so I just showed them already. I don't know wh--

"WHAT?! You let them see you without your mask and they didn't tell me?! That's not fair, I wanna see too!"

Kakashi was getting really annoyed with the pink haired kunoichi, he really didn't have time for her childish jealousy, not when Junko was pulling her lover's clothes off. No, he would not stand there and listen to her whine while much more interesting things were going on in his book.

"Sakura, leave me alone. For a ninja, you are unbelievably annoying and bratty. Take your nonsense to someone who wants to hear it. Yell at them, not me. I already showed them my face, I'm not going to do it again, so you can forget about it." He finished, turning the page in his book and leaning against the tree.

Sakura stood where she was, tears in her eyes and her hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe… her sensei had said all those mean things to her. She ran into the trees, crying loudly, hurt and angry. She couldn't believe those two, how could they?

Was she really so bad? She had tried her best, but obviously it wasn't enough for anyone. She sniffled. Maybe she should…maybe she should stop being a ninja, because it was apparent that she wasn't any good at it at all. She only got in the way.

* * *

"Naruto, our agreement was that you ask him today, you know." Sasuke prompted.

"Ask me what?"

Naruto almost choked on the rice ball he was eating. "Kakashi sensei!" Sasuke looked mortified for a second.

"Nothing sensei, it's not important." He replied in his usual dead voice. Kakashi looked from one to the other and then smiled, though they couldn't tell.

"Well, I have a question myself."

They blanched and gulped in fear.

"Why are you so shocked that I showed you my face? It's no great mystery that Kakashi Hatake has something under his mask. You guys are acting strange, did I do or say something to make you react this way?"

Sasuke was about to give him a rather curt reply, but Naruto opened his mouth first.

"Kakashi sensei, do you have a mirror at home?" He blurted out.

Sasuke eyes bored into Kakashi, curious about his answer. Kakashi didn't say anything for a long while, he just stared at Naruto with his emotionless gray eye.

"Why do you ask?" What kind of mystery question was that?

"Naruto wanted to kno--

"Sasuke you jerk, it was your idea to ask him! Just like it was your idea to make him take his mask off!" Kakashi's eye darted to Sasuke.

"Is this true Sasuke? What this really your idea?"

Sasuke refused to take the fall for everything, that idiot Naruto never could keep his huge trap shut. "It was originally Naruto's idea, but after all of his stupid attempts failed, I thought of a way to show him who was smarter. Of course, I got the job done, unlike this dummy." Naruto ignored him and regarded his sensei. "Well?"

Kakashi looked lost for a second. Naruto and Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"What was the question again?"

'_Ugh, he's so ignorant.' _Sasuke thought in disgust.

"Do you have a mirror at home?"

Kakashi blinked. "Oh, well yes I do, actually."

Naruto looked at his teammate out of the corner of his eye, as if his sensei couldn't see.

Sasuke's expression didn't change.

"Well, do you use it?"

"Should I?" The Jounin asked, raising a silver eyebrow. What did him having a mirror in his home have to do with anything? Ninja weren't supposed to be concerned with what they looked like, only female ninja even remotely cared. He was too preoccupied with his training and his beloved Icha Icha to care about what his hair looked like in the morning. Usually, a good sweep of his hand and his hair was fine, and nobody ever complained.

Sasuke was ready to go home, having gotten the answer to his question and was about to take off into the trees, when Kakashi stopped him.

"I don't remember hearing an answer from you Sasuke, where are you going?"

Naruto gulped. They were in trouble.

Sasuke tried to play like he didn't know what Kakashi meant and continued on his way to the forest. "I'm going home, what does it look like?" He sneered. He didn't want anymore to do with what happened. Naruto could take the heat for all he cared, after all, it was his idea first.

"Sasuke, I didn't say you could leave now did I? You now have a new mission. Give me some answers." Kakashi demanded in a low, dangerous voice.

Sasuke inwardly flinched. Things were beginning to look really messed up now. What was he going to do?

He turned around to give the Jounin a piece of his mind and when he did he gasped, quite loudly.

Kakashi had taken off his mask again, just like that; he just reached up and pulled it down!

Naruto also let out a strange sound of surprise. They had never expected him to do it again, and especially not so soon!

"That's what I mean. What is it with that look you're giving me? You really didn't think I had a face underneath this?" Kakashi used to be an ANBU so he was used to covering up his face to secure his identity among enemies, but out of habit, he kept his mask to draw less attention. He liked to be alone with his books and if he even looked the slightest bit approachable, he would never be left alone. As a child, the mask was a part of his dream to be an ANBU and since then it just sort of stuck. People were fixated on what it was that was under the black cloth covering his face when really, it wasn't that big of a deal.

"N-no Kakashi sensei it's not that….it's just ….." Naruto was never a good liar so he shifted his gaze to Sasuke, pleading with his big blue eyes for the older boy to help him out.

Sasuke had no choice. They were in this together and they would get out of it together. All he had to do was find the right thing to say and they were free.

"We thought you were older than you looked, we didn't expect to see that you looked so young." Kakashi stared him down and he immediately knew that the man wasn't buying it.

"Lies will get you nowhere, Sasuke. You of all people know how old I am. Naruto doesn't; I suppose I can't blame him for that. By the way, I'm 27, not too young, but not too old. I don't look much older or younger than that. I'm a ninja; I've seen men lie through their teeth in the face of death, but you two aren't in such a situation. So why are you lying?"

Naruto was not going to let it go down like this! He was going to defend himself no matter what and to hell with how Sasuke was going to handle it!

"If you think we're lying, why don't you answer your own question!? You would know, you think you know everything, Kakashi sensei. You're not that great you know, you aren't even much older than we are, I--

"We didn't think you'd be as attractive as you are." Sasuke cut him off. Naruto gawked at the boy in stupefied surprise.

"Sasuke, what the hell do you mean _'we'_?!"

Kakashi's facial expression didn't change. But he did move. All of a sudden Sasuke jumped back, looking around franticly for their sensei, who had disappeared.

"W-where did he go?!"

Naruto was too slow to catch on, unfortunately. In another split second his head was crushed into the dirt and his arms were twisted and snapped into a position they were never meant to be in. Something heavy was on top of him, and his stomach was being pressed into the ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. He hadn't seen Kakashi jump out of the tree to his left and pounce on the blonde until it was too late. Naruto was now in almost the same position he was in a year ago when they had all fought so hard to get a bell from their sensei.

Kakashi's knee dug into the boy's spine and Naruto cried out in pain, shifting wildly underneath the silver haired Jounin. Sasuke stood by and watched, too afraid to move or run. Naruto was in serious trouble.

"If your friend moves," he whispered, indicating to Sasuke, "I'll break your arms."

Naruto struggled violently, but he couldn't get out. One of Kakashi's hands held his head into the ground while his other easily pinned the blonde's arms behind his back.

"Come here Sasuke, don't think I forgot about you. You two need to learn a valuable lesson."

Sasuke didn't want to go to the man; he didn't want to learn any lesson. But out of sheer willingness to comply in order to keep his friend's life, he slowly walked over to his sensei as if he were walking to his doom, purposefully taking his time getting there and keeping his guard up.

Kakashi wasn't smiling and he wasn't playing. He would snap Naruto in half if one of them even so much as raised a finger against him. Of course, he wouldn't. He wouldn't have to, and he knew it. Sasuke would not let his teammate be eliminated, and so in reality, his threats were empty.

"Get down here, and stay until I say you can move. Any more action on your part will be met with severe consequences." Kakashi finally let up his hold on Naruto's arms and took his knee out of the boy's back and kneeled over him with his legs bent but still keeping a firm grip on him.

"So, let's put it this way: Neither of you know what you're doing or what I'm going to do for that matter. And I have to say that I'm actually pretty glad Sakura isn't here with you; I wouldn't have been willing in the least to teach her."

Naruto stopped struggling, fear seizing his young body. He had never seen his sensei act this way; it was unnerving and scary, so unlike the relatively simple man they had known for close to a year. If he had known things would have ended up so bad, he would have ditched his plan in a heartbeat.

'_This is all my fault. Now Sasuke's gonna hate me even more.'_

"What do you want from us? Why are you doing this?" Sasuke chanced asking the Jounin anything, because he wasn't sure at this point if Kakashi was up to answering any questions.

"That's for me to know and for you to inevitably find out."

Kakashi's hand slipped down and curled around Naruto's torso to unzip the hideous orange jacket he wore. He let go of Naruto's arms to drag it off and throw it to the side, glancing over at Sasuke who was watching his teammate with a horrified expression.

From as far as he could tell, the only person who didn't seem to even remotely know what was going on was Naruto, who was growling under his breath, angry that he had been caught and apprehended in such a way. The look in Sasuke's eyes was suspicious, though he did not fully understand. He knew that whatever was about to happen would be unpleasant for them and from the looks of it, even more so for Naruto.

Kakashi slowly stood, releasing his golden haired captive and stepped back. Naruto jumped to his feet but didn't attack Kakashi. Kakashi smiled inwardly. So the little brat was learning some control after all.

"I don't suppose either of you have any Vaseline or something like that on you?" They didn't and wasn't sure why they should.

Little did the two Genin know, things were about to take an odd and unfamiliar turn.

Kakashi raised his finger and gathered a small amount of chakra on the tip and brought it to Naruto's chest. The boy gasped and tried to move back but before he could react, his shirt had been torn clean down the middle and Kakashi withdrew his hand.

Naruto swallowed a sigh of relief. That chakra had been so close to cutting him open, but luckily Kakashi had slipped.

Sasuke however, knew that Kakashi only allowed what he wanted to happen. Not for a single moment was their sensei unfocused with what he was doing, though he wasn't sure if he was grateful or wary about that.

As Naruto's hands went to cover his torn shirt, Kakashi's finger moved in a blur and sliced and cut at his chest until his black shirt simply fell to the ground in shreds. Naruto looked down in horror. What was going on?!

Kakashi's eyes swept over the blonde boy's slightly muscular little frame. Skinny kid he was, but he had enough muscle and shape definition on him to make Kakashi look him over twice.

"Sasuke, don't let your friend stand there half-naked."

Sasuke gulped, not sure what his sensei meant by that. Was this a test? Was he supposed to attack Kakashi and do the opposite of what he said? Was he supposed to try and stop him?

"Join him."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. So that was what he was playing at. He thought he was going just fold because he said so. Sasuke Uchiha did not bend for anyone and Kakashi, this time, would be no exception.

"I know what this is. I'm not going to let you get the both of us. I'm stronger now, you can't just defeat me as easily as you did the first time we met. You're little tests should be saved for the little kids at the Academy, I won't fall for it."

Kakashi's frown deepened at the dark haired boy's stubborn attitude. He would have to rectify that.

"Who said this was any kind of test?"

Naruto growled, just itching to attack the Jounin, but over the years he had grown some form of common sense and decided that attacking him would be useless and suicidal.

Sasuke looked surprised. Was this another trick Kakashi sensei was playing? Trying to get them to believe and act as if they were in a real situation? Knowing the man, it probably was. Smirking, his reached down to his right thigh and went for a shuriken. Naruto wanted to tell him not to do it, but Kakashi was behind his companion in an instant, grabbing the arm that went for his would-be weapon and twisting it behind his back, his other arm going around Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke gasped and choked, wriggling almost desperately to get out. He was too damn fast! He looked to Naruto for help, but the other boy was frozen with fear.

"Ah ah ah, Sasuke, what did I tell you? In this situation, your stubbornness will only get you hurt or worse. Naruto will have to suffer for your transgressions and the same goes for you if he tries anything foolish."

Sweat dotted Sasuke's face, his lips pulled back in a defiant sneer. He would not let Kakashi get the best of him again! He couldn't let all of his training go to waste; this was what he had been trained for!

"Oh, and Sasuke?" The boy growled his response.

"Never let your opponent get behind you."

And that was when he felt it.

A distinct hardness pressing against his backside, definitely at the same level as Kakashi's crotch. It was firm, and…hot. Sasuke went white. It couldn't be….this man…behind him…couldn't be…getting off on subduing him….

"Kakashi sensei, what are doing?!"

"Oh…you're a smart kid, you already know. As far as your knowledge goes, you know that this position is not right on so many levels. Of course, there are more than 20 ways to get out of this position and you know them all. So why aren't you using one?"

Naruto was thinking the same thing. When Kakashi had him on the ground, it was near impossible for him to get up. But he was holding Sasuke on his feet, and there had to be numerous ways to escape that trap. Sasuke wasn't using his head. Or was he?

Suddenly Kakashi released him and walked over to Naruto. Naruto wouldn't have been too concerned if Kakashi wasn't unbuttoning his pants on the way over.

'_What the hell?' _

Kakashi's facade never changed since he took off his mask. There was little to no expression on his face; nothing to indicate what he was about to do. He stopped and Naruto looked up at him curiously.

"You have two choices. You can get on your knees now, or refuse to and make me make you." On his knees? Why?

"Kakashi sensei, why do I have to--

Kakashi took that as a no. He punched Naruto in the stomach hard enough to bring the blonde to his knees in front of him.

"Right now you don't have a choice, unless you are a glutton for pain. Sasuke, don't try anything, you'll only make Naruto suffer for it, and if aren't concerned about that then I'll make sure you suffer as well."

Sasuke's eye twitched. He was about to go for his kunai but his teacher was still as perceptive as always. He was a Jounin and they were lowly Genin. They were screwed.

"Naruto. That loud, confident mouth of yours would look much more attractive if it had something to keep it from talking."

'_Oh no, he's going to make Naruto….that pervert!'_ Sasuke raged silently.

"You perverted freak! Get away from him!" He screamed, going again for his kunai knife and this time he wouldn't let anything stop him.

Kakashi's bored eye shifted to the Uchiha boy and narrowed dangerously. Without taking his eye off of Sasuke, he slid his hand inside his loose pants and tugged them down a little to pull out his cock.

Naruto bit his lip. _'W-What's he gonna do with that?'_ If nothing else, Naruto Uzumaki was naïve and innocent in a stark comparison to his usual loud brash, know-it-all nature. But still, he knew, something was very wrong with this picture. Even Sasuke looked lost as to what to do. Against a Jounin, they didn't stand a fighting chance. Kakashi could beat them with his eye closed and his hands behind his back. They would know; it happened on numerous occasions.

"Naruto. You've run out of freedom of choice. You're going to do what I want, and I'm going to teach you how. Any objections?"

Naruto couldn't take his blue eyes off of his teacher's exposed flesh. He now had a very bad feeling about it, almost like he was sure he would be hurt by it in someway, though he didn't know how. He felt lost, scared, and….excited. For some reason, he could feel anticipation pulling his attention to the Jounin's crotch, the same anticipation that made him discreetly inhale the scent of his sensei and let out a pleased sigh. Kakashi was meticulously clean, and it wasn't surprising. If nothing else, it was arousing. Objections? He wasn't sure he had any.

Sasuke's eyes went to check on Naruto and widened, seeing the blonde boy staring intently, curiously at Kakashi's cock.

Kakashi put his hand on the back of Naruto's head, keeping his eyes on Sasuke. "You get the privilege of watching Naruto. And, if you're a good boy, I'll let you take his place when he's done."

Sasuke's mind had taken a vacation. He stood there, visibly more calm than he had been a minute ago, but still tense with anxiousness. Watching the gorgeous silver haired Jounin was interesting at best, but his conscious told him that the man was a pervert and had to be stopped from doing what they all knew they wanted him to do. Sasuke dropped his kunai knife. His head swirled with the reality of the situation. They--he and Naruto--were about to engage in something very wrong with their teacher and what was worse….Sasuke wanted nothing more than to do so. Kakashi looked obscenely alluring standing there with his cock in one hand and Naruto's pretty blonde head in the other. Naruto looked wonderfully submissive, on his knees, blue eyes wide with anticipation and arousal. Now Kakashi wasn't the only one with a hard on.

Kakashi stepped closer to his kneeling student, the action bringing his aching hardness to the Uzumaki boy's parted lips. "Naruto, here's step one of the lesson. Open your mouth." Naruto opened up without a second thought. His mind wasn't working as well as his eyes were, and he didn't mind that at all. Besides, it wasn't like he…._wasn't_ looking forward to what Kakashi was about to do.

Sasuke bit back a groan. Naruto looked so hot with such a big cock pressed to his almost blood red lips, his knees spread enough for Sasuke to see that he too had pitched a tent. He wanted to move, to do anything, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

Naruto almost sunk his teeth into Kakashi when the thickness entered his mouth, but Kakashi grabbed the other side of his head and grunted under his breath. Naruto drew air into his lungs through his nose and closed his mouth around the Jounin's prick and licked uncertainly around the head and sighed around it, liking the way it felt in his mouth. Kakashi hissed. The nine-tailed brat had a hot little tongue on him!

"Umm…yes Naruto, suck on it , yes, like that--uh!" Naruto had gathered saliva in his mouth and was now sucking noisily on Kakashi's dick, sliding his head up and down as if he knew just what he was doing. He wasn't sure what to do, but as usual, he went with the flow, sucking on the flesh like it was an oversized piece of candy. Kakashi tasted smoky, and salty, almost like his favorite ramen and Naruto was all over it, hollowing his cheeks with vacuum-like suction and sucking like his life depended on it, hoping that the harder he sucked, the more of the addictive flavor he would get.

Sasuke could feel himself leaking in his khaki shorts. He had no idea that watching Naruto go down on Kakashi would be the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Kakashi moaned appreciatively. Naruto's mouth was doing things to him grown women had yet to discover. The boy's tongue was everywhere, bathing his stiff cock in hot wet saliva. He tightened his grip on the younger one's hair.

"Step two, Naruto, suck harder and move your head faster." Naruto complied, speeding up and grabbing on to Kakashi's hips for support. He liked the way it felt to have his mouth so full, to be the one on his knees before his sensei, to be the one making Kakashi moan like that. He loved it. He sucked harder, pulling his lips back over his sharp canines and bobbing his head up and down to match the rhythm of Kakashi's hips. His little tongue swathed all over, paying special attention to the thick pulsing vein on the underside. He pressed his tongue against it and Kakashi groaned, spreading his legs as much as he could to allow the boy to take more.

Sasuke's hand had already snuck down to unzip his pants, eagerly gripping his throbbing hard penis. He felt like he was going to die if he didn't get off soon. In a hurry, he dropped his pants completely and was going at his cock with the fervor of a deliriously horny teenager. He squeezed his eyes closed as a wave of dizziness slammed into him, swaying his body, making him fall back until he was on his butt on he ground, growling and stroking, hissing and moaning, thrusting his young hips up into his tight hand. He was losing it. He was losing all self-control and loving every second.

Kakashi smirked hearing the groans of his brightest student, while his not-so-bright student was on his knees, with Kakashi's cock sliding in an out of his tight little mouth.

"Naruto, yes, uh, yes… Shit, you're such hot little slut." He murmured breathlessly.

Naruto allowed his throat to open and the rest of Kakashi to slide in, nuzzling his nose in the bone straight downy soft silver hair at the base. He wasn't sure if he was giving it his all, but he was going to try.

Kakashi was instantly surprised by how easy it was for the blonde to deep-throat him. Had he done this before? Whatever the boy's past experiences were weren't important at the moment, but he was doing a hell of a job for a little no-nothing brat.

Naruto grinned around him, loving it when Kakashi moaned louder and his hips pumped deeper. Kakashi growled and held Naruto's face still, signaling him to stop but Naruto looked up at him with his cerulean blue orbs filled with lust and confusion and Kakashi lost it. He held Naruto's head immobile and pulled out until only the tip remained, then, before the boy could take another breath, he thrust back in sharply. Naruto gagged violently, shaking his head in Kakashi's hands to pull away but either Kakashi didn't know he was choking, or he didn't care.

Kakashi's eye closed in bliss as he fucked the young boy's face harder and faster. "_Fuck_, Naruto!" He hissed, shoving Naruto's head up and down his dripping prick. Black dots danced across his vision and all of a sudden his world went white hot, pleasure scorching through his abdomen and stirring in his balls. With one last up downward thrust of Naruto's head, Kakashi's body went rigid, keening over the boy's head as his knees buckled gracelessly. His cock throbbed and expanded and jerked as his orgasm exploded around him, his balls tightening and emptying hard, almost to the point of pain. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened, a loud, broken gasp escaping him.

Naruto was caught off guard by the flood that burst over the back of his tongue and throat, splashing down his esophagus and straight through to his stomach. Kakashi summoned the strength from seemingly nowhere to pull Naruto's head off of his spasming, spurting erection to blast his hot come all over the blonde's face, his hips jerking spastically, his head thrown back in pleasure.

Naruto stuck his tongue out to taste, catching some and swirling it around on his tongue. It tasted salty, but sweet, like the sauce on his favorite barbecue pork. But better. He licked the head of Kakashi's still shooting cock, wanting more of the tasty white cream.

Kakashi felt like he was coming forever, never had he produced this much sperm at any phase of his life, not even as a teenager. But Naruto's mouth had felt so good, he wanted nothing more than to fill it up, and fill it up he did! He sprayed the blonde Genin's face with what felt like everything he had. His balls ached terribly and his cock felt like it would explode but he was still unloading with more force than he'd ever experienced.

Naruto was thrilled to see so much of it come out. He licked and sucked and swallowed every drop that hit his greedy tongue before he stuffed it back into his mouth and sucked on the tip as hard as he could. Kakashi almost screamed in pain, trying to push the eager brat off of him, but Naruto didn't stop, he instead sucked softer, nursing his sensei's dick gently.

When he finally stopped coming, his knees immediately gave out on him and he fell forward almost crushing Naruto. Naruto flipped him over onto his back where he landed on the ground with a thud, desperately gasping for air, his cock now gushing the last of his essence out all over his crotch and pants.

Sasuke was lying on the ground, his body heaving with exertion. He had come not long before his sensei and the first shot had literally taken the wind out of him and the rest just pulsed through him as he lay there, whimpering and moaning like a bitch in heat.

Naruto licked his lips triumphantly, feeling proud that he had worn his sensei out with just his mouth. He looked over to Sasuke, to see that the other boy had worn himself out and was gently rubbing his balls, murmuring something he couldn't hear. He stood up, his knees aching from being on the hard ground so long, and walked over to his teammate.

"Oh God. Oh…." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto smirked and bent down to grab Sasuke by his shirt, pulling to boy to him. Sasuke's eyes had a faraway look in them, like he wasn't all there, his head lolled to the side an his mouth open, drool starting to run out from the corners of his mouth.

"Ew Sasuke, do something about that!" The dark haired boy didn't reply, only made a low groan to indicate that he was still with him. Naruto dropped him.

"That must have been one heck of a handjob, Sasuke, I've never seen you like this. I didn't think you even knew what jerking off was, what with you having the sexuality of stone. Anyway, I think Kakashi sensei's had enough for the day. I'm gonna go get some ramen now. See ya guys later!"

"Naruto!" Naruto stopped in mid-jump and turned to his sensei, who was now sitting up and looking like he caught his breath back.

"I didn't say you could go. We aren't done here yet."

"What? Oh, Sasuke. You want me to watch you two now?" Naruto shrugged and sat down, crossing his arms and waited for Kakashi to peel Sasuke off the ground. It was his turn now.

"Sasuke looks like he's had about enough." Naruto looked over and sure enough, Sasuke was passed out cold.

"What the--?"

Who knew Sasuke had such low sexual tolerance? Well, if it wasn't his turn, then what did Kakashi sensei have in--

"We've already established that neither of you are carrying any Vaseline or any sort of lubricant--

What would they need any of that stuff for? Naruto thought to himself.

"--so, we're going to have to wing it."

"Wing what, Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi only smirked and lifted his hitae- ate over his eye, exposing his Sharingan.

"Hey! What are you--

"Have you ever been fucked, Naruto?"

Naruto's head fell to the side. Fucked? Like screwed? Tricked? Like, in deep trouble?

"Yeah, lots of times!"

Kakashi's eyes went three times their normal size in shock. "What?! With who?!"

Naruto didn't see what the big deal was, who hadn't been fucked some way or the other?

"Well, I can't really count right now…"

Kakashi jumped to his feet and rushed Naruto, gripping him by the shoulders so hard his knuckles turned white. "Naruto! Do you even know what I mean?"

Naruto smiled widely. "Sure I do. Have I ever been in trouble before? Or has anyone ever gipped me? Plenty of times." Kakashi's head hung in relief. Whew, that was close.

'I seem to be forgetting who I'm talking to…'

"Have you ever had sex Naruto?"

Naruto gasped and stepped back, aghast. "No! Why would I do anything like that? I'm too young and besides, who in the world would wanna do it with me? Nobody likes me at all, I hardly think anyone could even think of me that way."

Kakashi smirked in his head. Now they were getting somewhere. "What did we just finish doing?"

Naruto blushed suddenly, "You mean what did _I_ just finish doing?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Whatever."

"I uh…."

Naruto Uzumaki, for the first time in his life, was stricken silent by a question.

"What did you just do Naruto?"

"I…I sucked….you know…."

"What if I don't? You could have sucked Instant Ramen from a straw for all I know. What exactly did you do?" Kakashi pressed. He had no intention of losing himself like he had only moments ago. His original intention was to seduce the boy but as soon as he had him on his knees, Kakashi's dominate side opened up like a hole in the ground and swallowed him up. Very much like the way Nar--

"I sucked your dick. Right?"

Kakashi sighed. He wasn't particularly fond of the word, but the kid had gotten it right. Not that it wasn't obvious.

"Yes, well, that's called a blowjob and it's a form of sex."

"And you're telling me that we just had sex?"

"No. What I'm trying to tell you, is that was had a…how to say…sub-activity of sex. You know, like….foreplay. What you do to get you worked up for the best part."

"The….best part?"

Naruto looked down at the ground. He didn't know all that much about sex, except that boys and girls did it together. What was Kakashi trying to tell him? Naruto wasn't a girl, nor was he…unless….

"No way! I'm not using my Sexy Jutsu so you could get your rocks off! Find a real girl, you pervy--

"Where did you get THAT idea?" Kakashi interjected, once again silencing the boy. He really had no idea what he was talking about. Sexy Jutsu? What the hell was that?

"Well you keep telling me about this sex stuff and how I just had some form of it and I--I'm not a girl, and neither are you. So--

"Naruto, you sucked my cock and I liked it. Think about it: you don't need to be a female to suck somebody's cock. Did I make you do it?"

"Well… yeah, you sorta did." Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"Did you like it?"

Naruto was silent. Of course he liked it. It was awesome. But….wasn't that obvious?

"Kakashi sensei what are you--

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah. Yeah I did. You did. But really, all it was, was me making YOU feel good. So what's with all this sex talk and stuff? I know all about what I did, it's not like it's news to me. What, did you want me to do it again? All you had to do--

"Naruto, let's have sex." The Jounin said plainly.

The blonde blinked. Once. Twice. Then he squawked, "I don't know any girls that would wanna do it with me. You're luckier than I am, you could convince a tree to sleep with you, but I….

"Naruto. Let's. Have. Sex."

And suddenly, like the beginning of a new day, realization dawned on the boy. "T-t-tog-gether?!"

Kakashi smiled and nodded. He knew the kid was kind of slow, but Naruto really was bordering on idiot at the moment. When someone says 'Let's have sex' that should give that person's every intention away, but Naruto somehow didn't get it.

"B-but I'm not a girl, and I already told you I--

"Naruto, you think I don't know you're not a girl? I know what I'm talking about; trust me. Now, what I was getting at was that you're wrong. Not everyone hates you and, really, you're not an unattractive kid by a long shot, so your looks aren't the problem. Sex isn't always about who you like and who likes you, sometimes it's simply about getting what you need."

"I don't need to have sex."

"But do you want to?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't even know what I would be answering to. I've never even kissed anybody before. I don't know what wanting sex is like."

"Yes you do. This—

Kakashi reached down and without any warning grabbed the boy's little prick, his large hand encasing his entire genitalia. Naruto squeaked and tried to move back but Kakashi's other hand was still on his shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"-- is what it feels like to want to have sex."

Naruto looked down at the hand that as fondling him, wondering what his sensei meant. Yeah, his hand felt good, if not a little weird on his penis, but what did that have to do with anything?

"…."

"Naruto, you've got a lot to learn but I don't have a lot of time to teach you. The thing is, when you get an erection, this, it means you want sexual stimulation, even if it means you don't want actual intercourse, you want some form of sex."

Naruto nodded, kind of understanding, but still a bit lost. Kakashi sighed and stood up to his full height. "I'm going to have to show you. Do you want me to?"

Naruto wanted him to. With his hand on his dick like that, Naruto wanted him to do something

"Let's start with this. How does this feel?" He already knew the answer but one could never be too sure.

"It…it feels kinda good….but, I don't know…"

"Hmmm…."

Kakashi let the boy go and crossed his arms. "Take off your clothes."

Naruto hesitated for a few seconds before kicking off his sandals and shucking his pants. He stood before Kakashi in his tight navy blue briefs. Kakashi groaned.

Damn, the boy wore briefs?

"Nice. Now, lose those and we can get started. Oh and…" Kakashi pointed to his own forehead and Naruto stared, confused.

"Oh!" He said, reaching up to take his hitae-ate off. His blonde bangs fell to cover his forehead and he swept them back to look up at his sensei expectantly. He looked away nervously and carefully stripped himself of his tight briefs. He stood before the older ninja, naked as the day he was born, a red flush of anxiousness covering his face and a good portion of his tan, smooth torso.

"What now?"

"Now…" Kakashi unzipped his Jounin issued vest and dropped it to the floor carelessly.

"….we'll see how far you want to take this. Naruto, you don't have any parents, nobody is telling what you can and cannot do as far as your personal business goes. That means that it's completely up to you whether or not you want to go all the way with me. Make no mistake, this isn't about morals, and you know what's right and what's wrong. This is about what you want and I'm not going to keep asking you what you want to do. You make the rules here, but I don't want to play any games, so make your decision carefully and quickly. Once we begin, I'm not going to allow you to play on the 'innocent boy' card. Once I start, I won't stop until I'm satisfied."

Naruto nodded quickly, positive he wanted to go ahead with it.

"Good, now that that's clear, I'll let you know a few things about me. I don't particularly care for slow tender sex, so you should know that I won't do it that way. I'm a grown man, I have certain needs. If you can't meet or appeal to those needs, then feel free to put your clothes back on because you won't find what you want with me."

Naruto's hands crept away from his crotch. He had been trying to cover himself up in the hopes that Kakashi would see his shyness and take it easy on him. Unfortunately, his teacher obviously couldn't give a shit less about his discomfort. As Kakashi's declaration stood, he still wanted to do it whether it was for himself or the fact that nobody in Konoha would lay a finger on him, he wasn't sure. But he was sure of one thing. His privates were just begging to be touched by those hands again, and he would take them however he could get them.

"You can do whatever you want to me Kakashi-sensei. Anything, I can take it. That's a promise." He looked up expectantly, not sure what he was to do now. Kakashi simply stared back at him expressionlessly. He was actually slowing the pace his dirty mind was going so he wouldn't end up hurting the boy in his haste. Naruto just looked so deliciously innocent standing there with not a stitch of clothing on and it was taking an unexpected amount of his will power not to grab the blonde and rape the holy hell out of him.

"You're a sexy kid Naruto. I like that. When Sasuke wakes up, he can join us but for now it's just you and me. I fully intend to take advantage of you. So the first thing I want you to do is kiss me." He stood there and watched Naruto fidget around for a few seconds before shyly approaching him.

"Um, well…I've never--

"I didn't ask."

"Oh…" Kakashi's much taller form intimidated him a bit, but Naruto nervously came closer anyway, not wanting to make his sensei regret letting him have his first real kiss with him. But…it was just that Kakashi was handsome, much too handsome to want to be kissed by him….

"I was hoping you'd do it today, or something like that."

"R-right." He forced himself to look up into the intense mismatched eyes and gulped. He stood on his tiptoes and leaned forward, Kakashi making no move to make the height difference easier for him. What if he wasn't a good kisser? What if he missed? What if Kakashi looked too closely at his face and realized that he wasn't so sexy after all? Oh god, what if--

"Mmm…" Naruto moaned softly against the lips that finally made contact with his own. His eyelids felt heavy with need, but he wanted to keep them open, he wanted to see if Kakashi felt the same bolt of pleasure that he had. When he realized how close he was to the Jounin, he sucked in a breath. Kakashi's eyes were very deep up close, even his Sharingan had depth, though not the kind of depth Naruto wanted to get lost in, but he couldn't look away. Not now, not when Kakashi hadn't pushed him away yet, expecting him to do more. So he shyly closed his eyes instead and pressed his lips against Kakashi's firmly, doing what he saw so many other people do. Afraid that he might mess it up, he slowly went about it, testing little things but Kakashi gave no reaction what so ever. This made him anxious. If Kakashi wasn't going to do anything, then what the hell was the point in--

Suddenly Kakashi was reacting, pulling Naruto forward by the back of his head, licking his parted lips, sucking on them. Oh man, what was--was that his tongue, trying to go inside--

"Do what I do." Kakashi mumbled against his mouth and Naruto nodded nervously. Kakashi opened his mouth and licked Naruto's bottom lip like it was candy and the boy shuddered against him, not immediately following the action, too busy reacting. Soon he got the hang of it and in what Kakashi thought was devastatingly cute, he slowly, but perfectly mimicked him, sliding his little tongue against the copy nin's with shy persistence. Shortly Kakashi had enough of that and where the tree Naruto was being shoved back against came from, he could care less because it was convenient and just what he needed at the moment. With the blonde pressed up against the tree, Kakashi wasted not a second lifting the nude boy up and spreading his thighs around his hips. Naruto wiggled uncomfortably against the rough tree, inadvertently gyrating his pelvis against Kakashi's and the Jounin gasped almost inaudibly.

The feeling of Kakashi's private, so hard and warm and the tingles it caused to race up his back had Naruto wanting more, swiveling his inexperienced little hips against it.

"Ohh…sensei…that feels-- oh that's….."

"Keep doing that Naruto, keep making it feel good."

Naruto had no qualms about that, he knew just what to do to get more of that hot dizzy feeling. No longer caring that his soft skin was being marked up by the tree, he tightened his thighs around Kakashi's hips and rubbed his aching little crotch against Kakashi's, letting out an unhindered gasp of bliss. Damn it, Kakashi thought, the brat was excruciatingly hot. Never had his dick ever gotten as painfully hard as it was right then with Naruto now shamelessly wiggling and humping him, moaning with such a sexy voice Kakashi all but ripped his gloves off and had almost choked the kid shoving his fingers into Naruto's mouth.

"Suck them, you brat." Naruto made a desperate whining noise and eagerly complied. Kakashi had deduced from the sound that Naruto liked the name-calling.

"Suck them like you sucked my cock, slut-boy!" He growled. Naruto moaned weakly around his fingers, but his body started twitching, grinding up like a bitch in heat, arching against the tree, offering his wonderful little body to Kakashi and Kakashi would take him, good and hard, against that tree until the boy was crying tears of ecstasy. Oh yes, that was exactly how he planned it. He would train the kid to be his little whore.

"Talk to me Naruto. Tell me what you want. Tell me why I'm making you get my fingers wet. Then tell me how bad you need what you want."

Naruto shook his head from side to side, the pleasure so much more than his young body could handle. He tried to tell Kakashi what he wanted, that more than anything he wanted to Kakashi to put his hands on his throbbing dick, but he couldn't find the words. He wasn't used to saying those things, and his body wasn't used to needing them, but that couldn't be helped, saying it however was something different. How was he going to--

"Unnn!! Sensei!" A calloused finger slid out of his mouth and down to his tight little hole where it entered him none too gently and he arched right into it, moaning his appreciation for the action wantonly.

Kakashi pressed closer in to Naruto, his chest heaving excitedly at the prospect of fucking the tender young virgin ass. "So pretty…." He groaned, licking up the boy's sweet neck and to the lobe of his ear, taking it between his teeth and nibbling lightly. Naruto had a surprisingly sexual reaction to this. He gasped and yanked his hands from around Kakashi's neck and groped the copy-nin's ass viciously, pulling his pelvis forward to rock his hips harder and faster against the Jounin's.

"Ah! Oh god sensei! Please, more! Harder with your fingers, oh please make it feel better!"

Ooohhh, Kakashi knew how to make it feel better alright and it just perfect that Naruto had asked, because he couldn't wait anymore. Taking his fingers out, he cupped the boy's round asscheeks and spread him wider, positioning his dripping cock against the warm orifice.

Naruto didn't even know what was going on, but if anything going near his ass felt like Kakashi's fingers, then he wanted it. "Oooohh, put in sensei, I want you to so bad!"

Oh fuck. Kakashi snapped. He forcibly impaled the blonde on his cock and damn it, that felt so fucking amazing. He dug his gloveless fingers the shaking ninja's ass and hissed like a demon, "_You tight little __**bitch**_!" right in Naruto's ear. Naruto went wild and dragged his sharp ass nails over the pale skin of Kakashi's buttocks, leaving outstanding red marks in their wake. He screamed, rubbing his back ragged on the tree, trying hard to move himself on the man's scorching hot body and get Kakashi to push more than just the head into him.

Kakashi's eyes slid closed, more with the effort to try and control himself so he wouldn't lose it too early and shoot his load before he even got the chance to fuck his hot blonde student than because it just felt too good. He didn't think Naruto would have responded the way he had, so pleasantly satisfied with having his first cock pierce him, fuck, it should have hurt him, he should have been crying out in pain, moving away in discomfort, but the boy was clawing at his ass and pulling him deeper and shit, he couldn't hold back anymore. He let his control slip and rammed the rest of his dick up the tight heat of Naruto's ass. Naruto wailed impetuously, bending his body in half and away from the tree into Kakashi, who had a little time of trying not to stumble backward with the deafening screaming and pushing. Jesus, he thought to himself, there was no way a young boy like Naruto could take a cock like his so _hot _and just….gods.

He used the excuse of kissing Naruto to put his hand on the back of his head to make sure it didn't slam into the tree and knock him out. No longer was Naruto's tongue shy, it dueled with his own in a passionate frenzy and he moaned first into the boy's mouth as his tongue was being swallowed ravenously.

"This…ahhh…this is called Fucking. Now beg me to fuck you harder, beg me you little whore." He growled.

The second after Naruto complied, Kakashi wished he had left his demands for a later time. How was he to know the electrifying effect those words would have on his dick? He wanted to make it last, god knew he did, but Naruto had really done a number on him with those gasping, breathless pleas and now he _couldn't slow down! _What the boy said, went something along the lines of:

"Ooooohhh yeah sensei, fuck me harder, harder, HARDER!! Hurt me more, hurt me, hurt me, hurt me _pleeeaaasse_!!"

What man, beast, or alien could deny that?!

Oh and Kakashi was going to hurt him aldamnright, he was going to rape Naruto's impossibly tight ass so damn hard, and so fucking deep, the little whore wouldn't be able to walk, or see straight for weeks. Not even Kyuubi was getting over on this one. He was going to tear the boy to shreds if that was what he wanted.

And oh geez, it appeared that Naruto had quite a masochistic streak in him. Holy shit, Kakashi had never heard someone beg to be hurt by _fucking _much less hurt at all. Nothing should have ever been so hot. Nothing.

"Uugughhrrgh!" However one chose to describe that sound was of their own accord, Kakashi however, would have classified it as the sound he made when the sex was so good he couldn't form coherent words anymore. Well there was a first time for everything.

"Wh--oh my go—what are you doing?!"

With Naruto thrashing around and screaming the way he was, it was almost impossible to hear Sasuke above the noise. Almost. Sasuke's voice wasn't quiet or small, but rather shockingly clear so that Kakashi could hear every word. He heard, and somewhere far, far in the back of his mind, he wanted to turn to the raven haired ninja and….say something. But somewhere closer to the surface, he couldn't stop, wouldn't stop, and didn't stop. Sasuke's question would still be there when he was done.

Naruto hadn't even heard his teammate say anything, hell, he hadn't heard anything other than the sounds he and his sensei were making. Well, mostly him. Kakashi gave no indication that someone was watching, not that Naruto cared or could have cared if he tried, so Sasuke was able to witness all of the violent grabbing, twisting, thrusting, sweating, and shaking he was doing. Sasuke watched with eyes the size of small saucers while Kakashi continued fucking Naruto, his best friend, his teammate, and Kakashi's own student. God, that was so wrong.

So why did his pants and underwear feel several sizes too small? Again? The sucking he just barely dealt with, but that…what they were doing was…

……..

Unfortunately he couldn't think of a word for what it was, but it was something! Boy was it something to see Naruto so wild and uninhibited, blonde haired dripping with sweat, entire body in motion, screaming himself hoarse. It was obvious he wasn't in pain. Or was that….

Geez, why was Kakashi doing it so _hard? _

Whatever reason Kakashi had, Naruto obviously liked it. He was spreading his legs wider around the Jounin's hips, making Kakashi trail a hand down to hold one of them up while the other hand clamped on his waist. Naruto's other leg flailed wildly in the air, the only thing holding him up was the tree and Kakashi's thigh and waist, fucking deeply into him, pulling some very loud and horny pants and moans out of him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. They hadn't even bothered to wake him up! Now deadlast was getting his brains screwed out by Kakashi Hatake and at the rate their sensei was going, he wouldn't have time for Sasuke next! Sasuke damned his stupid nerves for making him pass out. But he was awake now and he was getting next and he didn't care with or from who!

Mmm, and Naruto was naked too…sure he looked like a complete whore at the moment, with his thigh spread obscenely around Kakashi's mid-section, but Sasuke's dick liked that. Very much.

"Mmmm!" Kakashi found it incredibly sexy to screw while standing up, and luckily Naruto was the right size the take it that way, and they way he took it, ohh, nothing was sexier than that. With Sasuke watching, things got even more interesting. He liked for someone to hear him talk dirty.

"Take it Naruto! Take every--ugh—fucking—uuhhh-- inch!! And when you're done, Sasuke's--damnit-- going to lick every drop of my cum out of your ass!"

What a naughty mouth Kakashi had on him! Sasuke's young ears had never heard such things, but somehow, it made him hornier just hearing it. The way Naruto was reacting made him wonder if he would writhe around like that if it was Sasuke was the one thrusting into him or if he would scream that way if Kakashi were taking him against the tree.

Rough patches of bark fell to the ground with the force of their fucking, littering the grass under Kakashi's feet and Naruto felt the flesh on his back suffering the hot, sharp rips and tears of the wood but couldn't register the pain from the feeling in his ass. There was a warm spreading feeling in his balls, bubbling up his urethra and pooling there in his cock.

"Kaka-sensei, something….something's happening down there, ohhhh, ooohhh it's gonna happen sensei!!"

"That's it Naruto, come for me!" Kakashi hissed in his ear. When Kakashi's body pressing him firmly against the tree and his hand suddenly came off of his hips and grabbed his dripping, red dick, he flew right off the handle and exploded in Kakashi's hand. His entire body pushed up and went rigid with tightness, the breath yanked out of his lungs with such intensity that he couldn't make a single sound, just the gasping of attempted inhalation. He thought his soul was leaving him, from down there, it was pulsing so hard, and so erratically he didn't know what to do about it, because it felt so good, but painful at the same time. His ass closed up in an uncomfortable vice-grip and he was certain he heard Kakashi scream his name, but was too busy fighting off unconsciousness to be sure.

Pressing into Naruto as close and deep as possible, Kakashi's knees buckled dangerously, threatening to go slack under his weight and Naruto's combined. Orgasm came crashing down on him like a bolt of lightning, searing through his cock like molten lust, bursting out of him like a river undammed, making him feel like he had never felt before, and it was most painfully satisfying thing in the world.

Before he fell down, he held Naruto to him like a small child, with the boy's limp legs around his hips and settled them to the ground as gently as he could on rubber knees. He rolled off of the blonde and onto his back, sucking air into his lungs as fast as it would come, watching Sasuke just stare.

"I guess…huff…you want to be next?" And Kakashi wasn't letting the boy go with the knowledge that he had without some form of collateral. His body would do just fine.

Naruto lay sprawled out on the ground like a dead man, unconscious but snoring softly. Sasuke glanced at him and nodded. Yes, he definitely wanted to end up like Naruto.

"Just give me a while, and I'll be ready. In the meantime, why don't you do what I said you were going to do before?"

Huh? Sasuke's eyebrow rose uncharacteristically.

"Lick my cum out of his ass. You didn't think I saying that just to say it, did you?"

Sasuke swallowed and once again looked at Naruto. He had to admit, Naruto did look cute while he was asleep, and very appealing when he was sexually active. But….lick his…his…

"Nuhhh….no Kakashi-sensei. No. I'd really rather not."

"Then I guess you should be going home now, right?" Kakashi said in his usual disinterested voice, albeit a little winded.

"Tch." Sasuke sucked his teeth and refrained from crossing his arms indignantly.

"If it all drips out, you'll be licking it up from the ground, now you can do that or you can leave. If you want what he had, you're going to have to be willing to do what I say."

If Kakashi wanted to trip him out all he had to do was look into his eyes and hypnotize him and the boy wouldn't remember a thing that happened between he and Naruto. As for Naruto, Kakashi would take care of his little whore himself.

One more look at the passed out blonde and Sasuke grunted and dropped to his knees next to him. Kakashi sat up and wiped the sweat from under his chin and patiently watched. Sasuke paused. But it was just so nasty…

"Hurry up." Sasuke gave him an icy glare but moved to shift Naruto's limp body into his lap, pushing the younger boy's hips up until he was almost eye level with his crotch. He almost let go and stood.

"Kakashi, isn't ther--

"Lick him clean or go home."

Damn it, did everything have to be do this or not with Kakashi? Who the hell ever heard of licking bodily fluids from another boy's ass? He sure hadn't. Even if Naruto did have a spankable little ass on him, that didn't mean he wanted to lick it. Still, he really wanted to go up against his sensei and that tree….

Finally, he gave in with a slight grimace and lowered Naruto's to the ground, dipping his head down to brush his nose against the blonde's balls.

"What are you doing, teme?"

His head shot up, nose bumping against the hairless sac embarrassingly to see Naruto staring down at him with an eyebrow arched in question.

'_Shit' _Sasuke started to pull away.

"Nu uh, Sasuke, remember what I said."

"Teme?"

"Just shut up Naruto. Shut your trap and let me do this."

Naruto was quiet for a second. Then, "Do what?"

Kakashi was only too happy to answer his question, actually happy that the Kyuubi woke him up for such a momentous occasion. "Sasuke's going to lick your ass clean for you. Isn't that nice of him?"

Dark eyes swung toward Kakashi with murderous slowness. Any lesser man would have shrunk back from the look, but Kakashi didn't even blink. The heir begrudgingly averted his eyes back to Naruto, naked and exposed, and he didn't seem to notice was now grinning down at him.

"So you're going to be kissing my ass, huh teme? Well here, let me make it easier for you." Naruto slipped out from under him and flipped himself over and onto his knees, his ass coming into uncomfortably close quarters with Sasuke's face. Sasuke reeled back.

"You idiot!"

"I may be an idiot, but I'm not an ass-muncher."

Sasuke grit his teeth and slammed his fist into the loud-mouth boy's thigh. Naruto yowled in agony, rolling over and trying to kick the smug bastard at the same time.

"If he moves too much and you waste a single drop Sasuke, you can just go home." Kakashi cut in. Sasuke stopped and grabbed Naruto, in a hurry to get it over with and pulled the blonde forward until his hips were resting on Sasuke's forearms.

"Shut up, one word about this and I'll beat you when this is over." With that he descended and took a ginger lick at Naruto's soft, damp hole, grimacing deeply. Naruto squirmed a little, wanting to feel more but the bastard was taking his time. "Hurry up teme, we don't have all day."

"He's right, we don't have all day Sasuke. I do have other things to do." Kakashi sat up and went over to them, wanting to see the proud Uchiha work for his turn. Sasuke threw all of his anger and inhibitions to the wind and ran his tongue from the small of Naruto's back firmly along the slick divide of his buttocks and the other boy mewled quietly in pleasure. Sasuke smirked hearing this and licked again, earning him another interesting sound. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, honestly, he liked the effect it had on Naruto and the sounds the other Genin made. Kakashi watched the beautiful blonde ninja moan when Sasuke's mouth delved deeper into his crack, seeking out the warm deposit Kakashi left behind. He had spotted a nearby bench over near the entrance to the park in the south district and decided that it would come in handy for what he had in mind.

"Come on Sasuke, be a little more generous with the tongue!" Naruto whined. Sasuke pinched him.

"Yes Sasuke," Kakashi advised sagely, "You might want to use some suction. Get in there deep and suck the cum out. How else are you going to get the prize if you don't work for it?"

It was a curse having a pervert for a sensei, Sasuke decided glumly.

Rolling his hips impatiently, Naruto tried not to seem needy for the attention but enjoyed the thrill of having the other boy lick his ass and wanted to have his just due, in a very _tonguey _fashion if he didn't mind!

"Hold your fucking horses Naruto and keep still! It's bad enough I have to put my tongue in your asshole, couldn't you at the very least stop squirming like a little kid in dire need to pee?!"

Kakashi grinned dimly to himself. _I'm so going to hell for this._

Sasuke had to admit, teasing the over-sexed blonde was kind of hot what with the way he was trying to push his pert little ass back onto the hot slickness of Sasuke's tongue, and he could have sworn he heard a whimper, secretly he hoped to hear it again, just to be certain.

Man, who knew someone's tongue in his butthole could feel so good! Why anyone would put their mouths in such a forbidden place was beyond him, but on the receiving end it sure felt awesome! If only Sasuke would put his tongue a little deeper. Naruto leaned over and exposed himself wider, pushing forward with an inaudible grunt and sighed as he felt the warmth rush through him and Sasuke's tongue lap even more feverishly at his hole.

"Mmmm, Sasuke, that feels nice." Sasuke did his best to glare, but his mouth betrayed him and curled up into a satisfied smirk, pleased that he could make the other groan that way. He filled his hands with each of Naruto's soft cheeks and dove in deeper, stabbing his tongue in and out of the boy's delicious little rosebud and Naruto let out yet another strangely erotic noise. He could finally taste the foreign substance of Kakashi's sperm on his tongue and anticipate cringing with distaste but found that it was actually not so bad, probably because it was still warm after being in Naruto's scorching little body for the time it had been. He hadn't even been annoyed that there was so much of it, he could feel the eyes of his sensei as he ate the man's come out of his best friend's ass and it only made him aware that he was enjoying the attention, and his task, more than he bargained for. If his underwear got any tighter he feared they would rip.

"Oooohh that's good Sas-kun! Deeper!"

Sasuke looked up. _Sas-kun_? What the hell?

"Sasuke that's enough. I think you got most if not all of it." Naruto whined at this but rolled over onto his back, panting. Sasuke frowned a bit; he was actually beginning to enjoy his slow torture on the blonde, but much more enticing things awaited him, making him stand and start discarding his clothes in a frenzied hurry until he was down to his underwear, which were also coincidentally tight and blue. Kakashi groaned.

What was it with hot teenaged boys and tight underwear?

Kakashi was amused by the eagerness his prodigy student was expressing as the boy yanked all of his clothes off and stalked over to him, not even the least bit shy with his exposed body like Naruto was. Oh the joys of Uchiha confidence.

He was sure Sasuke didn't miss his very obvious erection which was in his hand, hard and ready for another round. Sasuke dropped to his knees expectantly next to Kakashi, waiting for the man to molest him up against the tree like he did Naruto but the Jounin didn't make a move so he waited patiently, hoping that Kakashi wasn't changing his mind.

"I still have some energy and I'm curious to see if you can swallow my cock as good as Naruto did. However, I don't think you'll have the same pain tolerance he does; that tree wasn't exactly the most comfortable surface to be fucked against. I had this bench in mind, my plans for you are slightly different. But if you really want what Naruto had, I'm going to need you to do me a little favor."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into beady, mistrustful slits. "What is it?"

"Naruto, come here."

Naruto blinked, wondering what he was needed for but went over anyway. He was actually kind of hoping he would get to do more than watch because his body was already recovering from the wild fucking he just finished enduring and he was ready for more.

"Alright Sasuke, all you have to do is blow Naruto and we can get started," Kakashi crooned cheerfully, clapping his hands.

Sasuke didn't move.

"What are you waiting for?"

The boy's face turned pink. "What is that?"

"What is what?"

" 'Blow'"

Kakashi looked at him for a few seconds. He forgot he was dealing with thirteen year olds.

"Suck him off, you know, like he did t--

"What?! You mean to tell me, after I had to…do that! I have to suck his dick like some desperate whore?!"

"Naruto looks ready to go again, I think I'll just fuck him one more time..."

"Fine!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto and yanked him forward until the blonde fell beside him to the ground.

"Ouch! You jackass, you didn't have to pull so hard!" Naruto rubbed his hurting bum, muttering angrily until he remembered why Sasuke had pulled him down in the first place. His face broke out into a wide grin.

"It better be good because you hurt my ass."

"It doesn't matter, you'll be doing him next Naruto," Kakashi informed from his seat on the bench.

Naruto froze. "Crap!" It figured he wouldn't be so lucky! Now because of his big mouth, and Kakashi's dirty mind, he had to defile his mouth with that teme's prick! It wasn't fair, damn it!

"Let's just get this over with, dobe. Shut up your whining and pay attention and enjoy, I'll show you how it's really done."

Naruto sucked his teeth, "As if you would know!"

"They don't call me a genius for nothing, you know. Deadlasts like you just get lucky, I'm going to show you and Kakashi that this mouth's as good as gold."

"Oh then I'll make it worth your while, since you're so good, I'll expect you to make that tingly thing happen to me."

"It's called an orgasm, idiot."

"You would know, you experienced one before I did, touching yourself because I'm so hot!" Naruto bragged.

Before it could get out of hand, Kakashi stepped in, once again reminding the two that they didn't have all day. Sasuke smirked meanly. "Bet you can't make me orgasm."

"We'll see!" Naruto jumped to his feet so he could gloat down on his rival. Kakashi bit his lip. Perhaps Naruto wasn't too innocent after all. He expected Sasuke to retort with something bastardly but instead the Uchiha just smirked and did as he was told, confident that he could endure Naruto's attempts at humiliating him in exchange for embarrassing the blonde when it was his turn.

Seeing as Naruto was already naked, Sasuke just grabbed the other teen's hips and went straight for the goal. Naruto almost fell over when the slightly unexpected silky wet heat closed like a trap door around his erection. So this was why Kakashi seemed to like it so much! It was even better than having his ass licked! His knees wobbled and he reached out for something to hold him steady but caught nothing but air and had to settle for putting his hands on Sasuke's head. It felt so good all he could do was close his eyes and groan as his bastard friend's tongue wrapped around the tip of his dick and hot lips followed suit, sucking sinfully slow and making his eyes glaze over with ecstasy.

Sasuke wasn't sure what he was doing, all the same, he wasn't going to let Naruto know that, anyway, it didn't seem like Naruto could even tell which only proved how good he was. Naruto was practice for Kakashi, the other boy's reactions would make Kakashi want it more, then he could really shut the dobe up.

The copy-nin watched Naruto swoon at the ministrations of Sasuke's mouth and had to admit, he was impressed with how well the boy used his tongue, they way he licked Naruto like he was a tasty treat even if underneath he was loathing what he was doing, Kakashi could tell. He knew one thing though; he could not wait to fuck that mouth. Tugging at the black mane in his hands, Naruto tried to get the velveteen hotness of Sasuke's mouth to cover more of his cock, but Sasuke pushed him back by the waist. Naruto whined.

Seeing this, Kakashi said, "Just hurry up and make him come, we don't have time for teasing. I want to watch him come in your mouth. And don't forget to swallow. All of it."

Sasuke grunted, which caused his victim to tighten the hands in his hair, which by the way was beginning to hurt.

"Take it all the way like I did Kakashi-sensei or you'll never be ready for him, damn teme!" The tingling feeling was building up fast in his balls but he was so ready for another orgasm his hips couldn't wait for Sasuke any longer and he slapped his teammate's hands away and before Sasuke could glare him to a crisp his head was forced roughly down the remaining length of Naruto's cock and his throat instinctively closed and spasmed around the it. In other words, he began to choke. He tried to get a hold of Naruto's hips to push him away but the blonde had already snagged them and harshly pressed them palm flat against his own head and held him steady while he pumped forward into his unwillingly yielding esophagus.

Naruto growled and ground his pelvis against Sasuke's face as his everything in his world started turning a hazy white. The tempo of his heart sped up with his thrusts even as Sasuke struggled and his throat tried to dislodge the intruder, Naruto couldn't find it in him to care. He couldn't stop now, it felt too good, he was so close to feeling that heaven he felt with Kakashi. Though the tingling wasn't as intense, it still gave him that same high he had last time, that high that he had to reach and as long as Sasuke didn't have the strength to pull away then he would.

Promising that he would hurt Naruto when this was over, Sasuke weighed his options and decided that he was humiliating himself enough by struggling like a helpless bitch and allowed Naruto to do what he wanted. He couldn't get his hands loose now, but after Naruto orgasmed, he would beat the little dumbass until his fists bled, then he would be satisfied. He didn't even have to move his head, Naruto was already fucking it up and down on his dick like a ragdoll, all he had to do was wait. It was too bad he couldn't show his sucking expertise, but he still had Kakashi to demonstrate on.

Said man just watched in silence. Yes, Naruto was a rough one indeed, but that was usually how boys like him were. He would have assumed that Sasuke would be rough like that, but then again attitude wasn't everything. Naruto had changed a lot in twenty minutes, he seemed to always know how to bounced back from inexperience and play it off like he knew it all. Hn, it was just like him.

With a broken growl Naruto was flooding Sasuke's mouth and the other boy tried to pull away at the sudden slash of salty warmth against his throat. Unfortunately for him, Naruto's hands tightened upon his release and Sasuke was trapped and forced to swallow that stuff or drown in it, the latter being far more embarrassing than any other way he could think to die.

"Oh _shit, _teme!" Naruto gasped, his knees folded like origami and he was down, trying to catch his breath, huffing out curses in between. So that was why Kakashi went so wild. That was great!

Sasuke coughed and spit up what he could but most of it was already in his stomach. He attempted to gag but didn't like the way his stomach lurched. He tried to glare Naruto to hell but his eyes were watering. Damn it, that overzealous brat!

"I hate you." He muttered to the blonde, whose heartbeat was still thundering in his ears from his climax.

Kakashi watched Sasuke blatant dislike for his task and rethought it, it was a good idea to go right after Naruto. When it was his turn, he didn't want to Sasuke to be gagging and coughing like that afterward. When it was his turn, he expected it to be as good as Naruto or better, for all the bragging he did. All the same, while they weren't rich with time today, there was always Wednesday when they didn't have any missions of training.

Sasuke looked to Kakashi, hopping the man would overlook his obvious displeasure so they could move on thought he had to admit, whatever horniness he felt before was totally gone with Naruto's uncouth handling of his face but he really wanted what Naruto had, and besides, it wouldn't be fair if he didn't get it too.

"I think I'll save your mouth for later Sasuke. Come over here and position yourself on this bench exactly as I tell you."

Sasuke tried not to be too brisk on getting to the bench just so he wouldn't be teased by Naruto for being so forward. When he got there he gave Kakashi an expectant glance.

"Lie on your back and hold your knees up as close to your chest as possible."

The lying down part he had no problem with, but the exposure was something he wasn't too pleased about. Still, he did as he was told and got into position even as his face burned with embarrassment.

When the boy did as he was instructed the first place Kakashi's eyes went was to Sasuke's ass. He didn't get a very good look at Naruto's, though he was certain it looked as good as it felt. Sasuke's pale cheeks were firm and sparsely rounded but looked promisingly tight. He could see Naruto getting up and coming over to them from the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry Naruto, what I said before still applies. Just later." Naruto groaned. He thought Kakashi had forgotten about that.

"For now just watch us. Because we don't have a lot of time to have more fun we'll have to continue the rest another day." Kakashi explained and took to kneeling on the bench and hovering over Sasuke, who was fully hard by then and breathing faster than he was a minute ago.

"Preparation or no?"

"What?" Sasuke breathed.

"Would you like me to stretch you first to prepare you?" Sasuke didn't know exactly what that meant but he was too eager to wait through that so he shook his head no and Kakashi lined himself up.

"This will hurt at first, but that's what prep is for." He didn't give Sasuke the option to rethink his choice and as slowly as he could began to enter the boy. Sasuke grunted in pain and tensed, which only caused the discomfort to intensify. It hurt, like hell even, but he wasn't going to give in and tell Kakashi that. It would only hurt for a little while, and he was sure he could handle it just like Naruto did.

Kakashi saw the pain in his face but didn't stop pushing until he was all the way inside. He was right about the tightness though he couldn't say whose ass was tighter; he just knew that once he was fully sheathed his head started fogging up and he wanted to go faster despite Sasuke's pain. Likely the boy wouldn't object to his roughness or speed not that Kakashi cared. Life was rough. So was sex with him.

Naruto stood by and watched the way Sasuke's face contorted in pain and wondered if it really hurt that much. He remembered feeling pain, but he liked it and it didn't look like Sasuke did very much. Maybe it was different for other guys, or maybe it was the fox that made him like the pain. Secretly he hoped that Kakashi did like it better with him and not Sasuke because as things currently stood, Kakashi generally liked Sasuke better than him and Naruto didn't think it was fair. If he had to beat the bastard at something, it had to be making their sensei feel good. And if he was better, he could exchange sex for more training, so it all would work out in the end.

Sasuke meanwhile yelled and almost fell off the bench when something deep inside of him was struck that made his whole body jerk. What was that?! Another thrust and it happened again and this time he grabbed onto Kakashi's arms and moaned, "Yes!'

Pleased with his angle and accuracy, Kakashi sped his pace up and put more power behind his thrusts to hit and bruise the younger ninja's prostate. Sasuke moaned louder and arched up, and Naruto saw his eyes roll into the back of his head and knew that he was finally feeling what he had felt. It brought a spark of jealously that he didn't expect so he averted his eyes to Kakashi. He hadn't had the chance to watch the man's face before but right then he wished he had just so he could see if it looked like Kakashi might have been enjoying it better.

Kakashi felt Naruto's eyes on him and looked up to lock gazes with him. Naruto's eyes widened as Kakashi stared at him as he fucked Sasuke harder and faster and the raven cried out louder and bucked harder against him. Kakashi kept the lust filled eye contact with Naruto because he knew of the boy's insecurities and didn't want him to worry. But, as things go when you're having sex, he got re-preoccupied with the feeling of Sasuke's heat but by then Naruto was alright and just stood back and idly touched himself to the sight of his sensei's face.

Sasuke let go of his legs—god it felt so good—and closed them around Kakashi's waist. Faster Kakashi's cock plundered into him, his head swam and his head tossed from side to side as he screamed his sensei's name.

"KAKASHI, AAHHHUURRGH!!" It was unbelievable how good it felt, how far his hole was stretched, how big Kakashi's dick was. At that moment he forgot about Naruto and held onto the Jounin as the older nin rode his ass into the bench. The sound of sweaty skin colliding filled the clearing and Naruto got down on his knees as they grew weak, fondling his balls and jacking his red cock, never taking his eyes off of his teammates even if they weren't paying attention to him. To see Sasuke's face twist in ecstasy, Kakashi's hips driving into him, the sounds they were making, it was all enough to make him so horny he couldn't stand anymore.

Being a man, Kakashi loved sex. Anything tight enough to make him blow his load was great. But as he pounded Sasuke, he began to feel a difference between the dark haired boy and Naruto. Naruto was more passionate, as he was with everything he did, and Naruto was just plain hotter than hot during sex. Sasuke was good, his ass was tight and he was attractive enough, but that was all he had to him. Fucking Sasuke wasn't the same as fucking Naruto. He felt the intensity of his orgasm building and the feeling was not the same. Sasuke's body just wasn't as sweet and he wasn't as responsive as Naruto. When he had looked into Naruto's eyes earlier he saw fearful doubt in them and instantly knew what the blonde was thinking. But he didn't have to worry. Sasuke wasn't all that different from other people he had slept with. Naruto had potential and lots of it.

And being a man, when Sasuke's ass contracted around him he closed his eyes and came deep into the boy's shaking body and faintly heard Naruto gasp a curse. In the back of his hazy mind he wished it was Naruto's body he was coming inside of again because unlike Sasuke, who had gritted his teeth and held his cry of pleasure back with a long growl, Naruto would have screamed his name proudly into the air and damn deafened him, which he wouldn't have minded.

He drunkenly stumbled off of Sasuke and crumbled down on the grass. Though he hadn't put as much effort into screwing Sasuke as he had Naruto once he detected the difference between the two boys, his legs felt limp and stringy with exertion.

Naruto watched his sensei and first lover sit there panting on the grass next to him and without taking his eyes away, picked up Sasuke's discarded shirt and wiped his come covered stomach clean.

Sasuke heaved where he was, his eyes still closed in breathless bliss. Kami that was good, he thought. He didn't move for a long time. Had it felt that good for Naruto? Would it happen again?

Which one of them was better?

Sasuke being who he was couldn't help but wonder which of them Kakashi had enjoyed the most. He looked to Naruto who was just _staring _at Kakashi. It wasn't a lustful stare, or even a longing stare, he was just staring, as if he were trying to make sure he didn't forget what Kakashi looked like. For once Sasuke wasn't going to say anything about it. Knowing Naruto he was probably thinking the same thing.

Kakashi quietly stood and put his vest back on, feeling their eyes on him but ignoring it. It was kind of awkward with them watching like that, especially Naruto. Kakashi knew what he wanted, but Sasuke's look just made him a little uncomfortable. What was he supposed to say? After sex was never awkward for him like it was right them, thought that could have been because he just screwed two virgin preteen boys and they must have been dying to ask him questions.

"Training, tomorrow, 1 o'clock." He muttered and gave them a brief wave and poofed away.

A fleeting feeling of disappointment went through Naruto as Kakashi left but he didn't know why. He wanted to say something to the man that had taken his virginity but as he watched Kakashi get ready to leave he could find the nerve to open his mouth. At least not with Sasuke around.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare all day dobe? You've been oogling him like some lovesick puppy." Sasuke's voice broke through the silence Kakashi left behind in the clearing but Naruto didn't want to hear him. He got to his feet and hastily gathered his clothes, put them on and walked away without a word or a look to Sasuke.

The older boy just watched his blonde teammate walk away silently and wondered what the heck was wrong with him. He had been so uppity a while ago. He shrugged and stood to get his clothes, limping due to the pain in his sore ass. After he put his pants on, he went to pull his shirt and felt something sticky as cool on it. Wondering what it was, he looked at the front and just stood there for a second with a blank look. Then,

"NARUTO, YOU FUCKER!!"

END.

I know, the end just tickled me, I had to do it. And I know, this could evolve into more than a oneshot, but it won't. If anyone would like to adopt a sequel, just mention me in the credits and it's yours. I know, there must be typos, but I never proofread or edit, or even spellcheck. I'm lazy, says so in my profile. Editing is so troublesome….


End file.
